Mind SifterMind Ripper
by Jamie1221
Summary: Kirk, McCoy, Spock learn the secrets to the Mind Sifter.


Title: Mind Sifter/Mind Ripper

Time Setting: At the end of "Errand of Mercy" and references to "Dagger of the Mind" and characters from "Dagger of the Mind." Please note I just read the book, "Errand of Fury Book 3 Sacrifices of War" and the author Kevin Ryan used the same premise about the Mind Sifter as I do in this story. I developed this story in 2005 and I am finishing it in 2009. Just to let you know I did not take the premise from Mr. Ryan's book.

Codes: McCoy, Kirk, Spock

Summary: Kirk learns the secrets to the Mind Sifter.

Disclaimer: Star Trek and characters are Paramount's property, I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. Any original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

Copyright 2009

**************************************

Spock circled the bridge checking the duty stations and keeping an eye on the Captain. Jim Kirk had not discussed the events on the planet as he usually did after each mission. Spock had gained some insight into human emotions and he would say the Captain was brooding. He decided the best way to handle the situation was the direct approach. Spock stepped down to the center seat. "You've been most restrained since we returned from the planet."

"I'm embarrassed. I was furious with the Organians for stopping a war I didn't want. We think of ourselves as the most powerful beings in the universe. It is unsettling to discover we're wrong." Jim Kirk indeed looked embarrassed by his admission.

"It took millions of years for the Organians to evolve into what they are now. Even the gods did not spring into being overnight. You and I have no reason to be embarrassed. We did, after all, beat the odds." Spock ended his statement with a smug look.

"Oh, no, no, no, Mr. Spock. We didn't beat the odds. We didn't have a chance. The Organians raided the game." Kirk was pleased with the puzzled look he received from Spock. He could hear the snickers from the rest of the bridge crew. Jim left the center seat to tour the bridge stations.

Spock returned to his science station and continued debating another matter he needed to discuss with the captain. When Jim approached his station, Spock straightened up, "Jim, there is another matter of importance which I need to discuss with you."

"Yes, Spock?" Jim stopped, folded his arms and had a seat on the railing of the upper level.

"I believe this discussion should occur in private and with Dr. McCoy in attendance." Spock had his usual impassive look on his face which did not give a clue to the significance of the information he held.

"Very well," Jim stood up and walked toward the communication station. "Miss Uhura, please notify Dr. McCoy to meet Spock and myself in Conference Room One. Mr. Sulu you have the comm. Spock, shall we?" Kirk and Spock headed to the turbo lift for a short ride to the conference room.

As soon as he arrived in the conference room, Kirk stopped at the food slot and ordered a cup of coffee. Spock had a seat and waited patiently. Jim Kirk's response to the information he needed to impart was a certainty to six decimal points. He consciously raised his shields for the emotions which would soon assail him.

Dr. McCoy entered the room in his usual boisterous manner when he anticipated shore leave. "What's up, Jim? I thought we were heading to Starbase 24 for shore leave. So, why the meeting?"

Jim stood by his chair sipping his hot coffee. "Ask Spock? He wanted to talk to us about something." Jim had a seat and McCoy picked up his own cup of coffee and sat across from Spock.

"Well, Spock, you're on." Kirk leaned back in his chair and totally relaxed as he waited for the news Spock had told no one.

"Thank you, Captain." Spock steepled his fingers in front of him. "Our experience on Organia has aroused in me a concern about a possible breach of Starfleet security."

"Well, spit it out Spock. What's the big mystery?" The way Spock doled out information drove Bones up the wall.

"Doctor, you are aware of the device which the Klingons used to check the validity of my story."

"Of course, are you having problems?" Bones irritation immediately disappeared as he went into doctor mode. "I did check you over and I didn't find any signs of damage from the device."

"I was unharmed." Spock looked directly at Kirk, "Captain, the device, which the Klingons called a Mind Sifter, was based on the technology of Tristan Adams' Neural Neutralizer."

Jim's jaw dropped open at that bomb shell. "How can that be? Van Gelder destroyed the equipment and all information on the device weeks ago."

"Jim, we did not see Van Gelder destroy the equipment. Van Gelder is low on my list of suspects but still on it. The equipment was basically the same as Adams' Neural Neutralizer but there were modifications which would have taken time."

Bones interrupted, "Tell me again about the Mind Sifter. Jim you said Kor talked to you about it, what information did he give you about the device?"

"Kor called it a Mind Sifter or a Mind Ripper. He said it could record every thought, every bit of knowledge in a man's mind . . . ." Jim's voice trailed off as it dawned on him Kor had described the Neural Neutralizer. "Why didn't I realize what he was talking about? Spock why didn't you tell me at the time?"

"Jim, we had other concerns such as the possibility of an intergalactic war. One device was not important in that context. Now that war has been avoided, we must address the existence of the Mind Sifter. What was originally a Neural Neutralizer had been modified, the device now has eight levels and is much more powerful than Adams' original Neural Neutralizer. And, Commander Kor was quite correct when he said the device rips information from your mind. Without Vulcan disciplines, I would have divulged my true identity and every bit of information they demanded." Spock knew this knowledge would hit the captain hard as they were only a few weeks from the incident at Tantalus Colony.

Bones watched as Jim began to pace about the room. Spock tried to block the waves of emotion emanating from Jim, disbelief, fear, and finally anger. "How the Hell did the Klingons get a Neural Neutralizer?" Jim continued to pace as he thought out loud. Before their eyes he turned into the controlled, professional leader they had learned to depend on. "We didn't see Van Gelder destroy the equipment so you're right he is a suspect. Did Adams sell the equipment before he died? Or, did someone else sell the device? Spock you need to check for any personnel who left Tantalus Colony since Adams joined the facility. Are any of them living beyond their means? Bones, check your contacts for any information on Adams, anybody who might know if he was involved in anything illegal. Also, Spock, notify the helm we will be heading to Tantalus Colony. I'll talk to Dr. Van Gelder personally." Spock and McCoy acknowledged their orders. "Spock, how long before we can reach Tantalus Colony?"

Spock consulted the computer and reported, "Ten point two four hours at current speed."

Kirk hit the bottom to call the bridge, "Mr. Sulu, our shore leave is going to have to be delayed, set course for Tantalus Colony." He could hear the groans of the bridge crew and felt the same way. After the threat of war and the incident at Organian the entire crew needed a break.

"Affirmative, Captain, course is being plotted." Sulu controlled his voice so no evidence of disappointment was obvious.

"Uhura."

"Yes, Captain," Uhura responded.

"Notify the crew shore leave is postponed. I'll inform them of our mission as soon as we have more details. Notify Starfleet Command of our change in course. Tell them we are investigating a federation device possible stolen by the Klingons and let them know I will contact them with more details in a couple of hours."

"Very well, Captain." Uhura stifled her own sigh of disappointment.

Jim flipped the button to turn off the intercom. When Spock and McCoy did not move Kirk added, "Gentlemen, that was not a request. Report back to me in two hours on your progress."

"Yes sir." "Aye, Captain." Spock and McCoy left the conference room to complete their assignments.

Jim had a seat at the conference table and realized he was not as in control as he presented himself to McCoy and Spock. Waiting was the hardest for him and he felt a need to be active and doing something. He decided to make a trip to the gym and complete a workout. At least, he wouldn't have time to dwell on Adams' damn machine.


End file.
